theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Much Ado About Seating
This is my first Fanfiction. After "The Sweet Spot" incident, Lincoln wants to do something different for this Road Trip. plot begins at the Loud House with Lincoln getting his stuff ready. LINCOLN: the viewers Ah, Road Trips. Tomorrow... You know what? I rather not talk about it. Last time we tried to go, me and my sisters were fighting about getting the best seat in the van. about the events from the episode "The Sweet Spot" Flashback That was terrible. Well I'm going to do something I'd never plan before... Nothing. If I act the opposite of what I do, they'll be no fight and no canceled trip. Sighs Well, here I go. himself from leaving Uh, you know what? I think I better check on Clyde. out his radio Clyde, come in! response Clyde? Clyde? the back on the radio Dang it. The batteries are dead. Looks like I have to get a new pair, but I'm not going to like this. looks around to see if anyone is coming out It seems quiet...too quiet. he heads out, he hears a voice LISA: Hey, Lincoln? LINCOLN: Yikes! Oh it's you, Lisa. What's up? LISA: I know there was a situation about our last Road trip. So I was wondering... I want to sit next to you. LINCOLN: Sit next to me? Lisa, I've think you messing around with too much experiments. Well, I dunno. What's in it for me? whispers to something in his ear Okay, I'll think about it. LISA: Thanks, fellow brother. her door LINCOLN: Okay... Now for the fresh batteries. goes downstairs, but stopped LYNN: Hey, Lincoln! LINCOLN: Lynn, what is it? LYNN: First off, will you promise not to tell anyone? LINCOLN: Sure. LYNN: Can I sit behind you? LINCOLN: Sit behind me? You'll just give me punch like that Auto Attack game. LYNN: Don't worry. I promise I'll go easy on my roughness. LINCOLN: Yeah, that's what you always say. LYNN: Oh, yeah. LINCOLN: How about this? If you promise to take it easy, I'll play any sports you want. LYNN: Anything? LINCOLN: Anything. LYNN: Thinks Deal. Thanks, Lincoln! to give him a punch LINCOLN: Ahem. LYNN: Oh, right. her fist and Lincoln gives her fist bump LINCOLN: the viewers What have I done? Anyway, I better get the batteries. into the kitchen Where are those batteries? different draws Nothing. LUCY: Hey, Lincoln. LINCOLN: startled by her appearance Yah! Oh, hey Lucy. LUCY: I need a favor. LINCOLN: Which is? LUCY: I want to sit next to you. LINCOLN: Me? Well...what do you have in mind? LUCY: Scary pictures. LINCOLN: I can do that. Deal. smiles, then walks off; to the viewers I can't let this go out of hand. Maybe the attic has batteries. goes back upstairs LUAN: Lincoln! LINCOLN: Hey Luan. What's up? LUAN: I seat that you're going up in the attic! laughs Get it? LINCOLN: sighs Well, where do you want to sit? You sat next to me last time. LUAN: I know. But what if you help me with a prank? LINCOLN: Which is? whispers his ear Well... okay. Got it. LUAN: Thanks! I'll sit you later! while walking away LINCOLN: Sighs Well, better get the batteries. the attic, Lincoln looks through different boxes until he founds... LINCOLN: Batteries! Yes! them on his walkie-talkie Now it's time to put Operation Do Nothing So That We All Get To Go On The Road Trip Tomorrow and also Think Of A Shorter Name For This Operation into action. Lincoln climbs back down, his twin sisters shows up TWINS: Hey, Lincoln! LOLA: I need to talk to you. LANA: Lola Fat chance! I'm talking to him! LOLA: scoffs Dream on! I am! LANA: No, me! twins start to beat each other up LINCOLN: I'll come back to you guys later. off Lincoln runs towards his room, Luna shows up by the stairs and he bumps into her LINCOLN: Oops! Sorry, Luna! LUNA: No worries, bro. Accidents happen. Listen, I need a favor. LINCOLN: Let me guess, where to sit in the car? LUNA: Yup. Wait, how did you...? LINCOLN: Lucky guess. LUNA: Oh. Well, I want to sit behind you. LINCOLN: Well, what do you want in return? Playing music together? LUNA: Well, I do need music support. Sure thing! LINCOLN: It's a deal. LUNA: Thanks, bro! off LINCOLN: Ugh! the viewers How am I going to do nothing if my sisters keep asking me favors about sitting somewhere? I think I'd better check on Clyde again. Lincoln's room LINCOLN: Clyde, come in! Clyde! response I don't get it. I put the batteries in here. Why won't it work? Oh, here's the problem, the switch is off. in on Clyde? CLYDE: Hey Lincoln! Thanks goodness I got through! You won't believe what happened to me today? I was trying to contact you and I got the batteries on but then I realize the walkie-talkie's switch is off. LINCOLN: Same here. Listen, tomorrow we're going on another road trip. CLYDE: You mean the same one you tried to go, but didn't work out for you? LINCOLN: Yup. But this time I'm going to sit here and do nothing. CLYDE: Are you sure about this? Lincoln can answer, a knock is heard on his door LINCOLN: Hold on, Clyde. his walkie-talkie down as he opens his door. LISA: Lincoln, don't forget our agreement. LINCOLN: Don't worry, Lis. I won't. his door Sorry, Clyde. Now then...knock is heard LYNN: a basketball on her finger Lincoln, remember our deal. LINCOLN: Sure thing, Lynn. he gives her a thumbs up, he closes his door Clyde, you're still here? CLYDE: Sure thing, buddy! Anyway, you sure you want to do nothing? LINCOLN: I was planning to until my sisters make a deal about where to sit. What am I going to do? I made a promise to them. CLYDE: Well, just tell them the deal is off and you can go back to what you're doing. LINCOLN: And let them pulverize me? That'll be even worse than breaking a promise! sighs Well, I'll just have to think of another way. at sunset, Lynn is playing with a tennis ball in her room. Unknown to her, two eyes are under her bed, giggling LINCOLN: up Hey, Lynn! LYNN: Lincoln? What do you want? You wanted to play catch? LINCOLN: Actually, I have a question for you. What is more fun than a hot spring? on her bed, pulls her blanket and does a farting sound Dutch Oven! her blanket over her head as she screams Funny, right? LYNN: and coughing Lincoln, that was... LINCOLN: faking Rude? Annoying? LYNN: Hilarious! I never would've thought of that as our promise! Thanks for the heads-up. LINCOLN: unamused Sure thing. away; to the viewers Well, that didn't work out well. Next person. the living room, Luan is watching TV. Unknown to her, Lincoln walks up to her while holding something on his behind his back LINCOLN: Hey, Luan. LUAN: Hi, Linc. LINCOLN: I got a joke for you. What do you call a dessert that stops time? a pie at Luan Pie machine! Laughs So, what do you think? LUAN: laughs That was a good one! I guess I was nut expecting that! laughs Get it? LINCOLN: a little Yeah. away; to the viewers Dang it. Well, I'll try the next one. and Luan's room; Luna strums her electric guitar LINCOLN: Hey, Luna. Can I join in on your jam session? LUNA: Sure thing, bro. Lincoln her guitar to play Hit it! plays the guitar wildly. As he continues, he smashes the guitar halfway then stops LINCOLN: Ta-da! Well, what do you think? LUNA: Flabbergasted Dude... That was... LINCOLN: Horrible? LUNA: Totally rad! Didn't think you had it in you! Thanks for the practice session. And don't worry about my axe, I've got a backup one. out a spare guitar in her closet. LINCOLN: That's great. nervously, then walks away; to the viewers So much for that. Guess I'll have to try... TWINS: Hey, Lincoln! LINCOLN: Hey, guys. Which one of you are going to talk to me this time? and Lana look at each other, wondering who's going to talk to their brother first LINCOLN: On second thought, how about a coin flip? out a penny Call it! the penny LOLA: Heads! LANA: Tails! coin lands on the floor LINCOLN: Heads it is. LANA: Dang it! LOLA: Lana then Lincoln Ha! Lincoln, will it be okay if you play "Fashion Photographer" if I sit behind you tomorrow? LINCOLN: in his head Oh, man. If I say no, Lola will pulverize me too and get me in trouble. I'll just have to take my chances.sighs Sure, Lola. It's a deal. LOLA: squeals Thanks, Linky! away LANA: Lucky. LINCOLN: Lana, how about I help you make something for your mud pies? LANA: If I sit anywhere with you? LINCOLN: Yup. LANA: Well, I didn't like how Lola went first. Okay, you got it. Thanks! away LINCOLN: Dang it. the viewers Getting out of a deal isn't easy. Guess I'll have to think about it after a good night sleep. night, Lincoln is sleeping, but ends up tossing and turning as he hear voices of his sisters who made a deal with him about the car seat position LINCOLN: startled Aah! his mouth for silence, looks around a bit, checks his clock that reads 03:45 A.M. then sighs; to the viewers I can't believe I'm saying this, but I guess I'll have to keep my promise. next morning alarm goes off that reads 07:00 A.M. Lincoln wakes up, yawns and gets out of bed with a depressed expression LINCOLN: Well, today is the road trip. Time to get it over with. out a loose paper from his drawer and starts drawing something later, he comes out of his room with his stuff, but don't see none of his sisters LINCOLN: Hey, that's strange. Why is it so quiet? Where is everyone? I better check downstairs. goes downstairs and sees his sisters (expect Lori) on the couch with sad expressions Guys, what's wrong? Why aren't we going on the road trip? LYNN: First off, will you promise not to freak out? LINCOLN: Sure. LYNN: Mom and Dad came back home last night... of the Loud sisters in their pajamas are in their bedrooms. Lori is downstairs talking on her phone when a loud crash is heard LORI: What was that? the siblings (expect Lincoln) rushes downstairs chattering about the mysterious noise RITA: Downtrodden Kids, we're home. LORI: Mom, are you okay? What happened? RITA: Well, we was almost back home and the car's engine has a problem. Your father is working on it. Sr. is adjusting the engine on Vanzilla, but black oil comes out of it and wets his face. LYNN SR.: Don't worry, everything will be fine. van's smoke covers him as he coughs RITA: Sorry, kids. Until the van gets fixed, there won't be a road trip tomorrow. the girls groan in disappointment LORI: Just great. LUNA: Bummer, dude. LUCY: Sigh. LUAN: So much for being here oil-ly. then sighs walk back inside and goes upstairs LORI: for a moment Well, I'm not taking this lying down! off somewhere flashback LINCOLN: That's terrible. Oh, well. Guess we'll have to go some other time. his sisters agreed as he goes back upstairs LINCOLN: Quietly Yes! The deal is off. tone Time for some relaxation. goes to his room, stops halfway and thinks But first, I better tell them the truth. runs back downstairs Hey, guys. There's something I wanted to tell you. LUNA: What is it, bro? LINCOLN: Well... I... RITA: Kids, come outside! siblings come out and see their new and improved van LOUD SIBLINGS: Whoa! RITA: Surprised? LENI: Yeah! You're giving us a new van! LUNA: That's the same van, dude. LYNN: So Dad was able to fix it, huh? LYNN SR.: Correction. I had an extra help. LORI: the driver's seat Yup, me and Boo-Boo Bear. I was helping Dad with the van yesterday, but when that didn't go well, I was able to contact Bobby and it turns out, he has a job as a mechanic. LYNN: That's awesome! LYNN SR.: So who ready for the Road trip? LOUD SIBLINGS: WE ARE! girls get inside the van while Lincoln takes his bag and put it in the back of the van LINCOLN: his comic Happy days! the viewers The road trip is back on and I'm sure am glad I didn't have to tell my sisters the truth and break my promise and also the best part, we didn't get in trouble this time. inside the van with his family and sits down with his sisters who made a deal where to sit yesterday Ah, this is the life. LYNN: behind the car seat It sure is! So, Lincoln what is it you were going to tell us? LINCOLN: Oh, nothing important. Just excited to be on the Road trip.to the viewers then thinks I wonder if I forgotten something. Oh, well. up an envelope Could someone pass this to Lucy? of his sisters takes it to pass it to Lucy LYNN SR.: Okay, let's roll. the ignition with no problem and the van drives off LOUD SIBLINGS: chanting ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP! CLYDE: the walkie-talkie inside Lincoln's bag LincoLn! Lincoln, come in! Lincoln, are you there? Did the Road Trip got canceled? Did your sisters find out the truth? Lincoln? Hello? Lincoln? to the Loud siblings' excitement, nobody can hear Clyde's calling Lincoln? Lincoln? Clyde's room, his walkie-talkie cuts off due to the batteries Dang it. Dad, do you have more spare batteries? The End Trivia *Lori, Leni and Lily were the only siblings that did not make a deal with Lincoln. *This is sequel to "The Sweet Spot" expect there was no fight, Lincoln's sisters making a deal where to sit in the van instead of him, taking place during the day instead of the night and Lincoln doesn't call himself Road Tripper. *It's unknown what Lisa whispered to Lincoln after she made a deal with him. *I put Bobby's job for a mechanic because he always works at different places and does his jobs really well. Category:Episodes